La vida y obra de un colgado, una vieja gloria y una despechada joven
by TahmCancer
Summary: Yohei, Rick y Alexa se ven mezclados por diferentes motivos en un viaje que los llevará a enfrentarse con un rejuvenecido y temible Team Rocket. ¿Serán capaces de cumplir lo que se proponen? -Nota del autor: Si el formato es un poco confuso, lo lamento. La verdad es que es mi primer intento de publicación. Espero que os guste.
Yohei; Episodio 1: Hasta los huevos.

Yohei estaba mirando por la ventana de su clase, perdido en su pensamientos como de costumbre. No dejaba de preguntarse que hacía allí. -¡Matsuda! ¿Ya está usted en la parra como de costumbre?- Gritó el profesor sacando al joven de su trance mientras algunos compañeros no podían contener la risa. -Es usted una vergüenza para esta institución. Si no fuera usted hijo del gran doctor Hojo Matsuda ya habría sido expulsado de esta universidad, tenga esto en mente de ahora en adelante.- Dijo el profesor.

Yohei sin cambiar un ápice su expresión se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta con paso firme, se dio la vuelta y dijo: -Pues a usted se lo puede follar un Camerupt, y a vosotros también, panda de hijos de puta. ¿Sabéis que? Que a la mierda todo y todos, ya soy mayor de edad y puedo mandar esta mierda a tomar por culo. Que os den a todos, de verdad. Mucho y mal, que os duela durante años... Años no, milenios.- Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el aula mientras Yohei se alejaba por el pasillo con ambos dedos corazón en alto.

-Puta universidad, puta ciudad Trigal, puta carrera y puto mi padre.- Decía Yohei mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de la universidad y la tiraba al cubo de basura más cercano. -Y los putos zapatos también, que les den.- Se quitó los zapatos y los lanzó todo lo lejos que pudo. Ya lo había decidido, iba a pensar en el por una vez. Estaba harto de vivir a la sombra de su padre y sobre todo estaba harto de renunciar a su sueño por tratar de complacer los deseos de este. -Está decidido, me voy a sacar la licencia de entrenador, y nada ni nadie va a impedírmelo.- gritó Yohei en medio de la calle, generando un gran revuelo a su alrededor.

El joven se dirigió al centro comercial, arrepentido de haber lanzado sus zapatos a saber a donde. Una vez allí se compró unas botas rojas con cordones negros, unas bermudas blancas repletas de bolsillos y la camisa con el estampado más estrafalario y dañino para la salud que encontró. Estaba harto de vestir de gris y blanco.

Estando ya bien equipado se dirigió a la estación de trenes de Ciudad Trigal, tenía que volver a casa y enfrentarse a su padre. Pese a lo aterrado que estaba no podía echarse atrás, no podía renunciar a su sueño. Quería creer que en el fondo su padre lo entendería...

Con paso firme se dirigió a la ventanilla y compró el billete que lo llevaría a Ciudad Malva, un trayecto de apenas dos horas pero que a Yohei se le hizo eterno.

Rick; Episodio 1: El retorno de una vieja gloria.

Rick estaba en el sofá de su casa, tumbado en ropa interior bebiendo cerveza y viendo la tele como cada tarde mientras su novia Claudia leía.

-Buuuuuuuuuurp, joder... ese ha sido bueno.- dijo Rick entre risas tras soltar un eructo digno de una competición. Claudia visiblemente molesta dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa. -Rick, estoy harta. ¡Harta! Eres un cerdo, un desconsiderado y un capullo. No entiendo por qué sigo contigo, de verdad.- Dijo la mujer muy enfadada. -Venga guapa, no te pongas así... Ya sabes que yo te quiero más que a nada.- Respondió el. -No, Rick. Se acabó. Llevamos 16 años juntos y no puedo soportarlo más. Has cambiado tanto que no te reconozco, el hombre del que me enamoré murió hace mucho tiempo.- Claudia echó a llorar y Rick guardó silencio por unos segundos, sin saber que decir, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca Claudia se fué a la habitación que compartían y sacó su petate. -¿Claudia...?- Preguntó Rick desde la distancia, sin obtener respuesta.

Tras un par de minutos la mujer salió con su petate cargado y sin siquiera mirar a Rick cerró de un portazo.

Pasaron los minutos y Rick seguía de pie, en calzoncillos sin saber que hacer. Hacía veinte años que conocía a Claudia y llevaban 16 juntos. No quería que eso acabara así, sabía que ella era la mujer de su vida, lo supo en 1996 y aquello no había cambiado. Rick se acercó a la estantería del salón y se paró a examinar la primera foto que se habían sacado juntos. Estaba fechada a treinta de marzo del 96, el día en el que Rick se coronó campeón de la liga pokémon en la Meseta Añil. Observó el aspecto que tenía, su larga melena rubia, su cuerpo definido por las largas caminatas y entrenamientos que realizaba junto a sus pokémon... Y su mirada, esa mirada de aventurero que solo quiere más. Tras esto se miró al espejo y vio en lo que se había convertido, en un gordo cuarentón con unas entradas que casi se confundían con salidas. -...se acabó... Si Claudia se enamoró de este Rick, haré que vuelva. Decidido.-

Así, Richard Jones tercero, más determinado que nunca abrió su viejo baúl, donde guardaba sus recuerdos de aquella época en la que fue el entrenador pokémon más fuerte de todo Kanto y Johto. Sacó su viejo petate azul marino, sus viejas botas de piel y su envejecida licencia de entrenador. Se vistió con un pantalón de chándal negro y una camiseta blanca con caracteres en dorado. -Hora de ponerse al tajo.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Tras prepararse para su inminente viaje, se acercó a la casa de la hermana de Claudia, donde suponía que había ido ella. Se plantó frente al portal y gritó a pleno pulmón. -¡Claudia! ¡Tienes razón! Soy un maldito cerdo, un vago y un desgraciado... pero... ¡Se acabó! ¡Voy a volver a ser el yo de hace veinte años, el yo del que te enamoraste! ¡Volveré en seis meses con el título de campeón en la mano, lo verás!- Sin esperar siquiera a una posible respuesta, enfiló calle arriba dirección a su destino.

Alexa; Episodio 1: La hija del marinero.

Alexa estaba en el porche de su casa observando el mar junto a su Seel. -Las vistas del puerto de Ciudad Olivo son magníficas... ¿Verdad, Capi?- El Seel aplaudió con sus aletas de manera cómica, lo que hizo que la joven se riera. -No puedo esperar a que vuelva papá... Hace ya tres meses que se fue, estoy deseando que me cuente todo lo que ha visto en Hoenn, seguro que es la mar de interesante...-

Pasaron las horas pero el S.S. Gambit no llegaba al puerto y Alexa comenzaba a inquietarse.

-Papá me dijo ayer que llegaría en torno a las seis... pero ya son casi las diez...- decía la preocupada joven mientras miraba su reloj.

Justo entonces se observó una enorme explosión mar adentro. Un barco había explotado generando un macabro espectáculo de luz. Alexa se temió lo peor, corrió a dentro de casa y puso la televisión.

-Última hora, última hora desde Ciudad Olivo. El S.S. Gambit, barco mercante que se dirigía a puerto desde Ciudad Portual ha sufrido una explosión. Se desconoce la causa de esta y también se desconoce el paradero o estado de los ocupantes, pero por la gravedad de las imágenes nos tememos lo peor. Más información en breves.-

Alexa se cayó de rodillas al suelo mientas observaba la bola de fuego en la que se había convertido el barco, pero en ese momento su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, era el número de su padre. -¡Papá! ¡Qué ha pasado! ¿Dónde estás?- dijo ella al momento. Pero tras unos segundos de silencio una voz desconocida respondió. -Tenemos al capitán Gayá como rehén, haga lo que diga y no sufrirá ningún daño. No avise a las autoridades o el morirá ¿lo ha comprendido usted?- Alexa estaba en shock, no pudo articular palabra. -Llamaré otra vez en veinte minutos con instrucciones, si cumple volverá a ver al señor Gayá.- tras decir esto el secuestrador colgó. Tras un par de minutos paralizada totalmente por el miedo, ella recobró el control de su cuerpo. -Vamos Alexa... Céntrate... Céntrate... Papá te necesita...- Se decía una y otra vez.

Pasó el tiempo y el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Alexa tragó saliva y descolgó. -Tiene usted una hora para traer al muelle siete lo que buscamos. Si lo hace el señor Gayá será liberado. ¿lo ha entendido?-

Alexa se fijó en la voz del secuestrador, era grave y tenía un acento muy peculiar. Trató de grabarla a fuego en su memoria. -Sí, lo he comprendido. ¿Qué quiere que busque?- Respondió.

-Una caja de ébano, de unos cincuenta centímetros de largo. El contenido no es importante. Le quedan cincuenta y ocho minutos.- Tras decir esto, se cortó la llamada.

Alexa corrió al despacho de su padre y comenzó a poner todo patas arriba buscando la dichosa caja, pero por más que revolvía no era capaz de encontrarla. -Mierda, mierda...- Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, vio pegada con celo bajo la mesa una caja de ébano. La mirada de la joven se iluminó. Arrancó la caja de la mesa y salió corriendo al puerto todo lo rápido que pudo. Quedaban nueve minutos.

Llegó al muelle siete cuando solo quedaban dos minutos para la hora límite. Estaba desierto.

Avanzó unos metros y vio como una lancha ligera se acercaba desde el horizonte, era el secuestrador. No había duda alguna.

La embarcación llegó al muelle y un hombre muy alto, debía rondar los dos metros, puso los pies en tierra. -Tu debes ser Alexa... ¿tienes el paquete?- Dijo el bigardo.

-Primero dime donde está mi padre.- Respondió ella en un tono agresivo.

-Bien, bien... Chicos, traed al señor Gayá a tierra.- Otros dos hombres bajaron de la embarcación arrastrando al padre de Alexa. Le habían dado una paliza. -¡P-papá!- Gritó la joven horrorizada.

-A...Alex... No... Les des... La Caja...- Musitó como pudo el señor Gayá.

-A callar.- Dijo el hombre alto mientras le propinaba una patada en el abdomen. -No seas tonta y dame la caja, niña.-

Alexa puso la caja en el suelo y se la mandó de una patada al secuestrador.

-Bien hecho... Aquí tienes a tu padre.- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa siniestra en la cara. Los tres hombres echaron a reír... Alexa no entendía nada. Entonces uno de ellos sacó una jeringa y se la clavó en el cuello al señor Gayá. Alexa gritó horrorizada. -Es extracto de veneno de Dragalge, en unos veinte minutos va a estar caput... Yo que tu me despedía de el mientras pudiera.-

Alexa fue corrió hacia su padre, que convulsionaba agonizante en el suelo. -¿Por qué hacéis esto? ¿Por qué?- Gritaba desgarrada mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su padre.

-Solo cumplo órdenes, jovencita...- respondió el jefe de los secuestradores mientras abría la caja. -Oh, sí... El ala plateada. El señor Fonseca estará muy complacido, muchachos.-

Alexa miraba horrorizada al hombre mientras sostenía el ala sobre su cara. La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro. Tenía una enorme cicatriz que le recorría el rostro de izquierda a derecha.

-Vayámonos muchachos, ya hemos terminado aquí.- Los tres malnacidos se subieron de nuevo a la embarcación mientras Alexa abrazaba impotente a su moribundo padre. -Papá... Por favor...- Decía una y otra vez mientras apretaba cada vez más. -Hi... Hija... Tie... Tienes que detenerlos... Si no...- musitó el señor Gayá con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¿Si no qué? ¡Papá! ¡No me dejes!-. El padre de Alexa casi no respiraba.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Dijo de repente un guardia de seguridad que pasó casualmente por allí mientras hacía la ronda.

-¡Ayúdeme! ¡Han envenenado a mi padre!- Gritó Alexa.

El guardia se acercó corriendo. -Hostias, casi no respira. Rápido chica, sígueme.- El guardia cargó al señor Gayá a su espalda y corrió hacia su coche. Tumbó al padre en los asientos traseros y Alexa se sentó delante. -Ponte el cinturón, que vamos a darle caña.- El guardia arrancó y las ruedas chirriaron. Alexa nunca había pensado que un coche pudiera alcanzar esa velocidad. Llegaron al hospital y atendieron al señor Gayá inmediatamente.

Tras una interminable espera un doctor se acercó a Alexa. -Señorita Gayá, su padre ha sobrevivido... Pero la exposición al veneno neurotóxico ha causado estragos. Está en coma, no sabemos en que estado estará cuando despierte...-

-Gracias, doctor...- Respondió Alexa aguantando las lágrimas. -Papá... Te prometo que voy a encontrar a los desgraciados que te han hecho esto... Y se lo voy a hacer pagar.- Se juró a si misma.


End file.
